


I’ll Call Your Name

by Koayyy



Series: Re:vale oneshots [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry the ending feels so weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, we just need some encouragement to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Call Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on the song ‘Namae wo yobu yo’. This is my first songfic so please don't expect much-

_I was searching for the reason I’m able to remain as myself_  
_If there’s a version of me, that exists in your heart_  
_Then even amid the darkness on this long, hilly road, I feel that I can become a new me,_  
_Able to make my way through_

When Banri disappeared, Yuki was devastated. His only reason to continue working in the Music Industry was taken away from him. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that the meaning of his life was stolen from him. They were aiming to become professional idols. But now? He felt like he was nothing.

Though that was changed when Momo appeared and requested for Yuki to not give up on music. Because of him, Yuki had a new reason to keep living. He was going to fulfill Momo’s wish of him becoming a Top Idol.

_So that each of us, walking our individual moments, can keep on smiling_  
_So that we can keep moving forward, exploring the meaning of life together_  
_I’ll call out a name: Your name_  
_So you can remain who you are_

Being in a duo with someone other than Banri was a new experience for Yuki, and so it was really awkward at first. Even though they spent all that time living together, they didn’t really talk a lot. Momo was always out for his Part-time jobs, so Yuki was usually home alone doing chores.

After doing what needed to be done, Yuki had some time before he needed to start preparing their dinner. With nothing to do, he practices his singing. Even though he always practiced while doing chores, he still practiced. He vowed to rise to the top with Momo, and for that, he needed all the practice he can get.

Meanwhile, as Momo was refilling stocks at a shopping center, he was humming a new piece that he and Yuki were thinking of making. They were both thinking of each other as they went on their daily lives.

_Whenever you’re darkened by sadness and your tears overflow_  
_Whenever your heart floods with loneliness and begins to waste away_  
_I’ll call out a name: Your name_  
_Just as you once called out mine_

Sometimes, Momo would push himself during work. Even though he wasn’t happy at all, he would smile for the fans in front of the camera.

It was something that Yuki disliked (hated) about Momo. He doesn’t do anything about it most of the time though, since he thought he wouldn’t be much help. But he knew now.

“Momo.”

And so he calls out to the black haired idol in their dressing room.

He turns around.

“It’s okay now.”

Momo runs across the room and glomps Yuki who was sitting on the couch. He cries into his chest and stains his costume, but Yuki says nothing about it as he gently rubs circles on Momo’s back.

_Taking in a deep breath_  
_I swallow it down, then release it to the sky_  
_Am I allowed to believe, that everyone can find happiness?_  
_Even me?_

After their big party, Yuki was _really_ drunk. Momo planned to forgive him this time, since it has been such a long time ever since they saw Banri. Though when Momo had to carry Yuki back to their hotel, he was considering scolding him in the morning.

Momo puts Yuki onto the bed the minute they reach their room. Since Yuki seemed to be fast asleep, Momo went to take a shower. But he was denied by Yuki grabbing the edge of his shirt.

“Momo...”

“Yuki...?”

“Can I... be happy?”

Momo was confused, but he replies energetically.

“Of course!”

  
_Even if the future awaiting me is so bright that it’s blinding_  
_If I’m to face it alone, there’s no real meaning in it_  
_I’ll shout out a name: My name_  
_I’m still right here..._  
_... Can you hear me?_

Yuki was alone in their dressing room again. Momo still couldn’t sing, even though he tried his best to help him get over his anxiety. Right now, Momo felt so far away from him. He felt that even if he ran and shouted his name, Momo wouldn’t turn around for him.

He hated himself the most during times like this. When he didn’t know what he could do or say to help. He was indebted to Momo for helping him during his darkest times, but now he couldn’t help Momo in his darkest times. He felt so incredibly useless.

People say that being unable to help physically was the bad, but for Yuki, he feels that being unable to help someone through their mental problems was the worst one of them all. Especially when you’re most likely the cause of it.

_“I guess no one would notice if I were gone.”_  
_I whispered as I looked up to the sky, alone_  
_Then amid the wind, I heard, from somewhere far off: My name_  
_A gift that allowed me to remain who I am_

Yuki liked going for drives during off days. And much like all their other off days, he stopped at his favorite spot. Turning off the car engine, he sits on the car hood and stares into the beautiful scenery of the setting sun.

He let his mind wander as the sun slowly went down. About his life up till this point, and a lot of other things. Things that he never told anyone, not even Momo.

“Maybe I should just disappear.”

He sometimes felt like this if he thought about himself. He was a horrible person, he himself knew that. Sometimes, he thinks-, no, he _knew_ that Momo would have been better off with another partner. Re:vale should have ended after Banri was-

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out in one swift motion and opens his lock screen to see a rabbit chat from Momo.

‘Where are you, darling~?’ It read.

He was about to reply, but his fingers hovered over the screen before another rabbit chat appeared.

‘Everyone’s waiting for you!’

A small smile appears on his face before he tells Momo that he’s on the way.

Momo never fails to make him smile.


End file.
